Hyna Squad Gakuen
The hyna squad are a group of cartoons who Bella choose to befreind in her dreams, who manifested themselfs outside of her mind in order to keep Bella company History Ever since Bella was young and able to watch TV and read, her favorite was always about cartoon characters and the people on TV. Each night she would dream up adventures that they all will do together up until Bella wakes up, seeing how close they are like a Hyenas pack, Bella decited to call her group of freinds the Hyna squad (Bella was 5 when she stated it, so couldnt pronounce 'Hyena' properlly, but it stuck as she got older) when she lost her family, her grief and desire to be with her toon freinds for company fufilled her full toon potential and the cartoons she made freinds with in her dreams, were able to cross out of there own worlds and took residence in the girls mind, to keep her company. When Bella ran away from her foster home after a week of staying with them, the hyna squad members took to being her caretaker, teachers and genrally the girls family, till she becomes old enough to care for herself (and by extension them since they are apart of the girl). Up to when Bella became old enough to enroll into FFWorld Gakuken, the group became known as a dangerous force of pranks, up till Bella geting busted by the school borad, but enrolled thanks to Izaugmi, but on the worst side (for the hyna squad members) Bellas full power, and along with theres were sealed away, transforming all the hyna squad members into harmless Chaara-like chibis. As Charra Chibis In there chibi-fied state, the hyna squad members powers are greatly weaken, but they can basically float like a real chaara, mostly to get onto Bellas shoulders or head, and can make themselfs not be able to be seen by anyone else except for Bella, Kurobusta, Grimm & Dopplemen, Izami and her sister, primary just becoming visable when Bella trusts a person or they are naturally spiritually aware. They are telephicly bonded with Bella so she can give a mental command for them to return back into her mind or come out by saying there name, or dismising them. They can usually leave on there own, but Bella prefers to give the order so none of the perveted or more sillyer hyna members gos and does something. There isnt a set number of howmany hyna squad members can be out at a time, so usually a couple of groups come out to spy around the school and find out secrets of the student board, while a few (1 or 5) stay with Bella to keep her company (due to Bella possessing abandonment and lonelyness issues). However, they cant get into restrected areas, due to a barrier that repells them back (and being at half-power, have no choice but to rely on Bella or Kurobusta to sneak through) While Bigger hyna squad members are small and chibi, normal animal sized or fairy sized or tinyer members are not and are naturally there own size (Ex.Soundwaves and Blasters animal cassetes, Orihimes Shun shun rikka, Nano-mech and Graymatter retain there old size, though the animal cassetes are bout the same size as dog (Ravage, Ramhorn and Steeljaw) or a medium size bird (Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat). Lord Death and Ragragnock (both chibi) pokes out from Bellas back instead of floating around like a chara (like they are stuck in her) Character change (Shugo Chara) Much like the Charas in 'Shugo Chara' the hyna squad members can character change with people, mostly with people Bella trusts, causing them to gain a slight personality from the members. Character transformation (Shugo Chara) Bellas only piece of toon power that isnt restrained by her avatar 'seal' with it it allows the hyna squad members to merge with her for her to gain a piece of there power (via costume changing) Techniques and Skills (Chibi mode/Out of the arena) Even Before Bella entered FFW Gauken, and the hyna squads full power was sealed, they were able to be 100% real and manifest themselfs into reality, and able to touch and feel items as well as move them about, now in Gauken and as Chibis they can still interact with items and people in the real world, however becuse they are all invisable to all except Bella and those she trusts, most (mainly those who dont know the girl) belives she is useing telekenesis, when she tells one of her freinds to attack someone. Chibi-Hyna Pile on-'''Every chibified hyna squad member piles onto a target, in a attempt to stop them (if the person cant see them, then they think Bella is useing telepathy to push him/her down). '''Ojama Tackle-One of the Ojama bros becomes tangable and headbutts the target in the stomach. Chibi-Reaper Chop: Basically, a chib-cute version of Lord Deaths Shigimi chop, but still packing a painful waloup. Helping in Battle In Battle they help Bella by performing combination attacks with her when she has transformed into one of them or when she is human, if working with the other members of Kurobusta, they also help them out by supporting with there attacks or invoking character transformation. Members List See hyna squad members section Category:FFW Gakuen